


Coming for you

by LittleLemonCake



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rape, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLemonCake/pseuds/LittleLemonCake
Summary: Beverly wakes up and went to the bathroom with crying. There will came unexpected visitor.





	Coming for you

**Author's Note:**

> My another smut, i hope you will like it  
> \- sorry for grammatic mistakes

Bev waked up, get up from bed and went to the bathroom. It was night, maybe 3AM. She silently went to the bathroom. She did not want to wake up her dad. Bev opened the door and locked herself. She turn the light on and look at the mirror. She see the innocent girl, who deserved better life and better father. She started to cry. She opened up cupboard and took scissors.  Bev took one strand of hair and cutted it. And another and another. She have short hair now.. She dropped the scissors on the floor. Looking at the mirror again and crying. 

**Bev, Bev**

Beverly tilted down to the washbasin 

**Come to join us**

She was afraid, Water still coming from tap to wash away cutted hair. Bev bent down more to look to the drain. There was nothing. Suddenly she heard scratching on the locked door. She turned around to look at the door. Her Heart beating so fast. After moment it stopped. She decided to stay there.. She was too afraid to opened up the door and went to the bed. The sounds from the drain came back again.

**You will float too Beverly**

And then something grabbed her right wrist, it were strands of hair. They were bloody. She tried to tear off the strands from her wrist but it catches her left wrist. Standing there desperate. She wanted to scream but she cannot.  Gloved hand holding tight her mouth. Other strands holding her thighs. She cannot move. She was shaking from what was coming. In the mirror she saw him. The clown she have seen last time. He were so tall.  His other hand holding her waist. He was so close to her that she feel his hot breath against her neck. A drop of saliva felt on her shoulder.

 **I smell**   **your** **fear**

He was right, she is afraid. Looking at the mirror, waiting what he will do next. He came closer to her and and licked her neck. Long tongue exploring her. She step behind a little and she brushed her ass against his hard cock. He sigh a little. She knew what was coming. He releases his hand from her waist and pulled up her skirt. She bite his other hand. It was bad choice. He grabbed her neck so hard that she cannot breath. 

**If you will do that again, I will tear you in half**

He spoke in angry voice

He releases his grip from her neck and too he releases his hand from her mouth. Her breath went to normal. Then he bent her and pulls her skirt up. Revealing her young ass. She has good ass. He brushes against her ass. His cock twitching in his pants. He began breathing harder. The strands of hair still holding Beverly. He slowly pulled of her wet panties.  He brushed against her wet pussy.  stretching her folds with bulge. She panted. He grabbed her hips and brushed more and more. Finally he pulled out his big cock and he stroked himself for a moment. then he started to brush his cock against her pussy. His groans were louder. But not so loud to wake up her dad.  arousal building up. He thrust to her hard.  Bev moaned.  Saliva falling from his mouth on her ass. She was freaked out when she looked at the mirror.. She saw him with his teeth camed out and with saliva almost everywhere. He liked that. Pennywise the clown fucking her ? wow..  she cannot believe that.

**Moan for me**

Every thrust was like paradise. She burn inside. The feel of his cock inside her. Wet drops from her tight pussy falling on the floor. With every thrust she moaned. His grip was harder. From arousal his sharp nails camed out and digged into the her flesh. It pains a lot. From his face expression she knew that he is on the edge of orgasm. She were too. Their moans connected together. His groans were more deeper than hers.  Her hair bounced with every thrust. They fucked like animals.  He growls like some bear, he took one of her thigh and pulled it on washbasin so he can go deeper into her pussy. Bev thought that she will explode.. This was much better than fingering herself under the blanket. They both were on the edge. She did not rather look at the mirror to see his face. Her walls embraces his hard cock. Pulsating in her. His warm load filled her. Her legs were shaking from that rough fuck. He was still inside her, after some time he took his cock out of her.He stretched her a lot. Strands finally release her body. She immediately felt down on the floor. But the clown was gone.


End file.
